Trials and Tribulations of the teenage soul
by Hypnotic-Dream
Summary: Pan is in her Sophomore year and of course she is popular, she didn't know Trunks or Bra, Pan grew up without her father because from what she is told he is dead. When he comes back things get tough and Trunks is there for Pan. Will friendship become love


Trials and Tribulations of the teen-age soul

By: Hypnotic-Dream1) Pan Son- 162) Trunks Briefs- 17

3) Bra Briefs- 15 1/2

4) Goten Son- 16 1/25) Marron Chestnut- 166) Uub Buu- 167) Chassidy Kartman- 15 1/28) Kali Normin- 169) Emily Carmen- 1510) Mikel Son- 1711) Mitchell Kalaway- 16 1/212) Milieke Kordero- 1613) Catalina Hernandez- 1514) Vanida Valentine- 1615) Flo Juniper- 16 1/2BEEP BEEP BEEPPan shot up in bed as her alarm went off. Damn! first day of school and mom still insists on waking me up at 5in the morning' Pan thought angrily throwing her pillow soft comforter on the other side of the bed as a made rushed in and pushedthe curtains open. Pan squinched her eyes and murmered a "Thank you" as the maid went into Pan's fairly large bathroom to start thewater for Pan's shower. After that was done the maid left and Pan stripped down, throwing her clothes into the hamper next to thedoor, and climbing into the shower. She washed her hair thoroughly and washed her body with a strawberries and cream scented bodywash. She grabbed her hot pink towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked over to her balcony by her shower and walked outlooking at the moon that was still visible.Pan looked over across from her house to find a teenage boy standing on his balcony in only a towel that was dark blue. He glanced at her and walked back inside with an emotionless face. Pan turned back around and walked in also.

She went into her walk in closet and picked out a flirty skirt made of a light blue cotton along with a speghetti strap tank top. She picked out some light blue flip-flops and a matching cotton jacket that said play-boy in air-brush paint on the back in black letters with pink outline with a white haze and white sparkles. She put her hair into a messy up-side down bun with stray hairs falling from it that were curled. She let 2 tiny strips of hair fraim her face. She put on a light blue sparkle eye-shadow, vanilla flavored sparkle lip-gloss and black mascara and eyeliner making her eyes icy blue.

"Pan! Your Uncle G is here!" Pan's mother announced over the intercom in Pan's room that she was aloud to turn off.Pan ran down the stairs with a mochachino in hand. She waved by to her mom and walked out the door."Hey Uncle G!" Pan said enthusiastically as she climbed into his mercedes binz."Well someone seems happy to start off her Sophomore year of high school" Goten laughed at how excited she was."Goten, how does it feel to be almost 17 and becoming a Junior...you will be a riot!" Pan laughed pushing his arm playfully."You think?" Goten asked"Yeah! all my friends are going to love you...just like the ones I made last year...you dated all of them!" Pan said encouraging him to be the player he was."DAMN! look at her!" Goten pointed out looking at the car next to him seeing a lavender haired male in the driver's seat and a blue haired female in the passenger's seat. She was wearing a red tube top and a black leather skirt and knee-high boots."If she becomes my friend...you'll get to date her" Pan said sucking on a lolli-pop."Hell yeah!" Goten laughed and sped off."Well see yah...WHENEVER!" Goten yelled as he parked his car and hopped out seeing a group of girls in mini skirts."Whatever" Pan said to herself locking all the doors in his car and grabbing his car keys and getting out."Well, Well, Well...if it isn't Pan Son" a snotty voice said from behind her as she walked the side walk up to the front enterance."Well Chassidy...you might as well take that dildo that seems to be stuck in your pussy and shove it up your ass, didn't you have enough from last year...where I kicked your ass and Mitchell dropped your ass and went running for me...cause now what every one is saying and from what I know from what Mitchell told me...he never made it with you...so you must of popped your cherry with a dildo" Pan said fed up with Chassidy Kartman.Pan started to walk away and Chassidy was left speechless."Well there's our skeazy friend Pan...she don't even say hi" joked Flo Juniper, One of Pan's best friends."Well it takes a skeaz to know one" Pan laughed."Whatever...I was wondering if you know...can get me hooked up with Goten...because ever since I met him I've always wanted toknow what he was like" Flo asked lustfully over Goten."Yeah...I can do that...dress sleazy tomorrow and he'll notice you" Pan answered adding a solution to her problem."Great, well see yah during 3rd period...here's your schedule" said Flo handing Pan her schedule and walking off. Someone walked up from behind her and put their hands on her sides."Milieke, why do you have to tempt me into having sex with you?" Pan asked him."'Cause you're one fine piece of ass!" Milieke explained."Well get your hands off me...it doesn't work out like that" Pan said forcefully. Milieke didn't budge."GET OFF OF ME!" Pan yelled. Someone pushe Milieke. Pan looked up to see the lavender haired guy she had seen earlier."So...What's your name?" The guy asked her."Pan...and your's?" she asked."Trunks" He answered simply."Well Trunks...thanks alot bad boy...don't hesitate, I'd like your phone number" Pan said knowing what most guys usually did."Actually, I live right next door to you, I saw you in your pink bath towel on your balcony" Trunks explained."Yeah, I remember that" Pan laughed blushing slightly."I'll write you a note...where you goin' after first period?" he asked her."Health...it's for all High School grades" Pan said."I have health too" Trunks said already finding nuetral things about the both of them."Well I better go" Pan said."Alright, see yah" said Trunks walking away. Pan turned and walked to her first period class, which was, annoyingly, Math.She sat there bored for an hour. The girl in the car with Trunks looked at her and smiled. Pan smiled back...reluctant to make best of friends with the girl her Uncle wanted to bang.The bell finally rang and The girl walked up to her. "Hello," she said. "I'm Bra, Trunks' sister...I saw you two talking and noticed you guys have gotten acquainted so I might as well introduce myself" Bra greeted."Hi, I'm Pan" Pan smiled."Well I hope you have 3rd period Science" Bra said reluctant to make more friends as well."I do, Well I'll be seeing yah" Pan said walking off. She met Trunks infront of the Health room."Hey Pan" He greeted handing her a letter."Hi, I guess this explains everything?" Pan guessed."Yeah, let's go" Trunks said leading her into the large Health room.Pan opened the letter just as the teacher walked in.  
  
It read:Hey Sexy,lol. anyways, just bored in Science, I was just wondering if you'd like to spend time sometime after school...you see I'm not completely wonderful at asking girls out so if you'd say yes I'd be happy, but if you don't want to that is cool too, I guess. But anyways after we get to know eachother a little bit better I'll let you decide if you'd like to start dating, but yeah, I'm gunna go,LYLAS for now,Trunks"Pan Son!" The teacher snapped."Yeah?" Pan asked."Would you kindly join Mr. Briefs in a skit of how the male sex would approach a female to have sex?" The teacher asked."Sure" said Pan getting up and looking Trunks in the eyes as he started."Come on baby, you know you want to do it, let's go upstairs for a little quality time" Trunks acted."Trunks, if you honestly cared about me you wouldn't be asking me this...it doesn't matter if everyone is doing it...If I'm not then not everyone isn't" Pan acted along walking away. The teacher clapped."So who is not a virgin?" The teacher asked. Everyone in the class raised their hands."Okay, everybody take some rubbers" The teacher said taking out 2 buckets full of condoms. He handed 3 to everyone in the room.The bell rang. 'Time for Science...get to talk to Bra' Pan thought and walked out of the classroom.Pan sat by Bra in the back row. "Hey, do you want to come over for a girl-to-girl sleepover, I don't want to sound gay but I just transfered to this school and I just need to make more friends. It'll only be us two" Bra said shyly."Sounds Good" Pan said."Alright!" Bra laughed and payed attention as the teacher snapped at them.4th period was lunch and Pan and Bra decided to go outside and flirt with the jocks...Pan's knowing them of course."Hey Sexy!" a jock hooted as Pan walked by a fairly large group of jocks."Hey guys!" Pan laughed."Pan, who's your friend?" asked her older brother Mikel."Her name is Bra...don't underestimate her...she's only shy when she doesn't get acquainted with you" Pan said."Pan what are we doing?" asked Bra.

"Making conversation, hey there's Goten" Pan said waving for her uncle to come over.

"Hey beautiful" Goten commented to Bra and wrapped his arm around Bra's waist and started to kiss her neck."Get your hands off of her!" Trunks yelled."Down boys" Pan yelled."Goten cool it...she's new, don't be so forward and Trunks don't be so damn overprotective...you sound like my dad...when he was still alive" Pan said being serious. Trunks and Goten pushed down their anger and shook hands."Hey, I was wondering, you know since we're getting passed this whole thing, would you mind coming over Friday, me and a few friends are throwing a

party and everyone is invited...my parents are gone for a whole week and weekend and next week" Trunks asked.

"Sure" Goten said not about to pass up chick and beer."Alright, see yah guys" Pan said pulling Bra over to the field and sitting down to talk.

HA! GR8 STORY...READ AND REVIEW! PLZ!


End file.
